Points of View
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Mary, from the Points of View of the people who know her. Promised MxM fluff. But Marshall as job insurance will be last, so R&R if you want Marshall's POV of Mary!
1. Chapter 1

Alright people! I know that I'm probably flooding the market, but I'm like that. I write a zillion fics and don't finish them and then finish them all at once, with a desperate desire to get them out. Which I do. xD. P.S just as my insurance, I'm putting Marshall last, so ya'll have to give me min. 2 reviews if you want it. I feel sooooo evil. xD

Anyway, this one's a series of one-shots about people thinking about Mary. Takes place in a kind of 'interview' thing. It starts off by a third party asking the character in question, "What do you think about Mary?"

This one's Bobby D.

Mary? Mary Shannon? Ohkay…

Well, Mary's an amazing woman, for sure. I have never met another woman like her. She's unbelievably strong. She has this way of doing things, you know. Like she carries other people's burdens on her shoulders. I don't understand why, but she seems to be happy when dealing with other people's crap.

I don't know why, exactly, but I think she could also be very kind, if she chose to. Don't get me wrong, I've never seen it, but I think she could be.

I don't hold her job in high regard, honestly, but I do hold _her_ in high regard. She lies and she fakes and she cheats, but when I look at the whole picture, I see it for what it is; a small step towards the right ends. She is unbelievably farseeing. She does things which make me so angry, because they're so _wrong_, against any principles I hold. But she can make it right. It's like she can predict what will happen.

Oh, and one more thing. She's really, really hot. Like, 'wow', hot. She doesn't seem to be aware of it. But she is. It's got to do with everything, like her looks _plus_ her confidence and everything.

Wow. I mean. I don't know what else to say. I think that's about it…

Not exactly confluent, but okay there ya go. I think maybe this is how Bobby sees her. I don't know Bobby, of course, but judging by what I can of his personality, I tried to write down what he, being him, would notice about Mary. Tell me how it is!

Two reviews=One chapter closer to Marshall's POV. xD

I promise fluff!!

Love,

Lady Merlin


	2. Chapter 2

As my insurance, I'm putting Marshall last, so ya'll have to give me min. 2 reviews if you want it. I feel sooooo evil. xD

Anyway, this one's a series of one-shots about people thinking about Mary. Takes place in a kind of 'interview' thing. It starts off by a third party asking the character in question, "What do you think about Mary?"

This one's about Stan McQueen.

Mary Shannon? She's one of my best Marshals. She's pretty damn brilliant, I have to mention. She is tactically challenged, seriously. She would rather jump on someone and beat them up, rather than get them where she wants to, and handle it legally. That's what I thought at first. Then I noticed that somehow, it always worked out for Mary. No matter how she handled it, no matter how the witness reacted, it all worked out. And the first way to look at it would be, luck, you know? But it's not. It's not dumb luck.

She _plans_ it all. Okay, she's never told me this, but I've worked with her for five-ish years, and I've observed it. She is an amazing judge of character. She's almost never wrong. She watches them like a hawk and I think she's able to predict their response. And because she can predict what will happen, she does things in a way, which get her a reaction she wants, see?

It's like she plays chess with the witnesses as her pieces.

And _then_ she'll jump on them and beat them up. Everyone's happy except the poor sod who gets beaten up. We get our criminal or our witness, and she gets to beat people up.

A main thing to note about Mary is that she can be a grown up, but she prefers to be a five year old. And sometimes, I let her be, because she seems happier.

I used to like Mary, in a not so platonic way. I thought she was gorgeous, which she is, of course, but, well. She's not for me. I don't think I'd be able to handle her, and she's a full inch taller than me. My ego couldn't handle that, I'd think.

Mary is like no other woman I've seen. She is vicious. Ruthless. She has no qualms in doing what she thinks needs to be done, see? I think she tries that much harder, because she's a woman in a man's world. She thinks that she has so much to prove.

But apart from this angry, vicious, winning personality of hers, I think she's the saddest person I know.

There is no one for her. There is no one who stands by her. Her family sucks, honestly, and she keeps trying to defend them. It doesn't make sense to me. She's all alone, except for Marshall. And I know he can give her the support she needs. That's why I partnered them. I hope it works. I worry about her. Saving people doesn't matter, if you can't save yourself.

Well? Opinions? I hope it's good. I kind of made him fatherly, maybe? Maybe I'm wrong and he's not _really_ fatherly, but I think that's how he might be.

Love,

Lady Merlin

P.S. 2 reviews=1 chapter closer to Marshall's POV!!! xD


End file.
